


Emotinal Turbulence

by Babystone (Tweetytwoolou)



Category: Manifest (TV 2018)
Genre: Divorce, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:40:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23983198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tweetytwoolou/pseuds/Babystone
Summary: Michaela's life had always been turbulent, how exactaly was she meant to cope when life never gave her chance to recover.
Relationships: Michaela Stone/Jared Vasquez, Zeke Landon/Michaela Stone
Kudos: 5





	Emotinal Turbulence

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a friend after a conversation about Mick and her emotions.

To say life was complicated for Michaela was an understatement, everything seemed to be causing her to doubt things that had happened over the course of the past year and a half. In fact it had been complicated since the day the flight had returned and she learned that not only had she and her brother and nephew been missing for almost six years, they had been presumed dead and life had carried on without them. Her life had been a mess since she stepped off the plane and onto the tarmac. The fact she lost so much while she was missing was a catalyst into what drove her for the next year, and the mistakes and pain she caused along the way.  
  
To be fair the had been a lot of hurt during the first few days of her being home and realizing just how much had changed. Her mother had passed away and she felt guilty because they hadn’t parted on the best terms back in Jamaica, her fiancé had moved on and married her best friend and she had no home, no phone and no possessions to her name, everything was gone. She felt alone and so very lost. How could anyone ever expect her to be okay with all this? The was so much to unpack and process everything felt like she was living someone else life.  
  
Only Michaela could end up having to work with the one person she didn’t want to see, how was she meant to switch those feelings off for Jared, for her it had been only a week since she’d last seen him, memories of saying goodbye at the airport, the proposal, the last words she said to him so strong and vivid. When she’d first seen him her breath had caught, he still looked as handsome as he did when she’d left. Her heart had caught when she’d seen the wedding ring and it had broken her even more finding out who he’d married but she was going to have to bury that if they were going to work together, and ignore how she felt each day.  
  
The callings were an added distraction to her life, her feelings and trying to be normal when they first started all she could hear was voices, and odd urges to go to places like something was driving her there, something much more than she’d ever been used to. Not only feeling her own emotions but those of people she didn’t know, feeling fear. The had been so many time’s she’d tried to ignore these feelings, ignore everything and move forward but every little thing made her turn back and wallow in the past, in how life should have been for her rather than the mess it was in right now. Living in her brother's basement, with nothing but her own thoughts for company.  
  
Life was draining for Mick and she still hadn’t gotten much out of Jared about why he’d not came to the hanger but she’d told him about the callings and about the passengers who she and her brother were currently trying to help. The had been passengers who had been kidnapped and they were in need of saving, not that the was a lot anyone could do. They had moved them twice and the experiments had been effecting Cal, Mick’s heart was often conflicted in all of this she wanted nothing more than to protect her nephew but also trying to follow correct protocol through all this was rough. So many emotions constantly trying to pull her in a thousand directions, she had reached breaking point so many times.  
  
What she hadn’t expected was for Jared to risk his life helping her and Ben save the passengers, they had been being kept in an underground bunker and the major and her men had tried to stop them, what had happened was a blur if she was honest. All she’d remembered was being knocked out by the blast of one of the o2 canisters exploding and then the need to find Jared who was still down there, panic and heartache both drew her in. It was dangerous and risky but she couldn’t abandon Jared, not when this had been on her. This had been all her fault. Somehow through the panic, she’d found him. He wasn’t breathing or moving. Fear rose as she cried out for help. She couldn’t lose him. She still loved him.  
  
Standing in the hospital corridor looking over Jared’s room she felt empty and at her lowest, how had it came to this, Jared’s life wouldn’t be hanging in the balance if she’d not have asked for his help. He wouldn’t have been down there saving others. Her body was still as she watched the nurses work on him, checking his vitals and making sure he was comfortable. She’d only been half aware of the captain appearing next to her and informing her that Vance who had also been helping them hadn’t made it. Everything in that moment felt too much, one man had lost his life and the other was currently on life support. How had this happened? How was she meant to cope if two more people died. Because of her. She was a mess. Just like she’d told Grace, she was a screw up who didn’t deserve this chance she’d been given.  
  
At that moment she felt drawn to go into Jared’s room, her heart and mind heavy as she pushed the door closed behind her, tears prickling her eyes as she saw him hooked to all the machines, how had it come to this, her heartbroken at the idea she could lose him. She took a breath as she begged with whoever it was who was giving her the callings. _**“Please I can’t lose him…I don't know who you are or what you are, but I have listened to you. Listen to me, please. I can't lose him. Please, I can't lose him. I can't lose him. I can't lose you. I can't lose him.”**_ She sat holding his hand for a while, trying to not panic, she was lost and confused at everything, but she hoped that the callings listened to her. By some miracle, it was around an hour or so later when she noticed his breathing changed and the gasp he’d made.He was alive. In all the panic her heart swelled as he whispered _**“Stay with me”**_ when she’d tried to go get Lourdes, and so she stayed. Not wanting to leave until he was ready for her too.  
  
In the days that passed Michaela didn’t visit the hospital, she didn’t want to get in the way of Lourdes and Jared, instead, she focused on helping the passengers and getting her apartment set up, life was messy and it was complicated and as much as she loved Jared, he wasn’t hers. Still when he returned to work quicker than she expected she had made a joke out of him using the excuse of him almost dying as an excuse to get a few more sick days. They had been trying to work on a case but everything was getting to Michaela, she was still angry that he hadn’t been at the hanger when she returned and it had finally broken her. They had been standing in the locker room when the argument had started, he was frustrating her with how he was acting, she looked at him and asked again _**"Why didn't you come to the hangar when the plane came back? I'll tell you why because I am a giant wrecking ball smashing into your life"**_ She had made a mess of so much recently especially case wise she did feel like a wrecking ball.  
  
Sometime later that night Michaela had been trying to relax at home when Jared knocked on her apartment door, she was annoyed and tried to send him away, she didn’t need this right now, the more she saw him the more she felt her feelings growing. Somehow in the haze of what happened Jared had admitted that it had always been Mick, that she wasn’t wrecking ball, she was his soulmate. After a very passionate and intense lovemaking session the realization hit her. Watching as Jared left she rubbed her head, the voice she’d been hearing off and on was back the _**”find her"**_ kept repeating itself. She had no idea who’s this voice was and why it kept repeating itself to her.  
  
The voice had been driving her crazy, but it all seemed to make sense a few days later when she’d met Zeke, Cal had seen him in a calling and somehow they had ended up in a cabin upstate. That’s where Cal had run off to, Michaela couldn’t understand why she’d had such a connection to him or why it felt like he was meant to be in her life. The had been many strange things happen but Zeke like them had vanished and reappeared a year later, he might have been useful to them and working out what had happened to them. No one seemed to have any answers.  
  
Zeke and Jared seemed to have tension from the moment they met. How on earth was Mick meant to explain this, she’d not wanted this kind of thing to happen, clearly, neither man was pleased that the other was in Michaela’s life and that would lead to danger for her. Even when she told them both where they stood she knew they hadn’t listened and that the jealousy was going to boil over and cause issues. She already had enough issues with trying to work out what was going on with the callings without dealing with two men who were acting like teenagers.  
  
It was that jealousy that had let to Michaela ending up shot, the fact that two men couldn’t listen to her words and drop the issues they had with each other. Her life had been so close to being lost, having to tell Zeke to run wasn’t ideal but with his past, he would be blamed for this. Michaela, when she came around in hospital, was angry and disappointed it’s why she’d blocked Jared from visiting her, she needed space without his excuses. She needed time to heal and to get her feelings in check before anything else happened.  
  
In the months that followed the shooting, she grew closer to Zeke and further away from Jared it wasn’t that she didn’t love him but something had changed between them that she knew the would be no going back from, the attraction to Zeke was something new and she wanted to give him a second chance, especially now that Jared seemed intent on keeping an eye on her at work. The had been so much going on she’d started to lose a sense of who she was, from dealing with the callings to the death dates, it was all driving her crazy. How anyone was meant to have a stable mind in all of this was anyone's guess. But somehow she’d let her head control her, when Zeke had proposed he’d had only days left to live and she couldn’t deny a dying man his last wish, the was no chance they were going to work out a cure in time for him.  
  
Everything had been fine, sure she loved Zeke but it was a different kind of love, one that was founded on the shared callings and fear of the death date, a love that had been forged out of the sadness and darkness they had in both their lives, Michaela had been thankful for her family at the wedding but the panic had gotten to her earlier that day, she had second thoughts so many times in a few hours Zeke would die, and could she live with knowing that she had stolen time from him, the time he could have spent elsewhere.  
  
Only Zeke hadn’t died like they thought he was going to, after giving his life to save Cal after the kidnapping he’d been given a second chance, a second chance at life, he’d pulled through and was alive, this had shocked everyone and for Mick, it only added to her heartache and confusion. Stuck between two men who she knew she loved and who loved her. She was lost to so many thoughts and feelings that she wasn’t even sure she knew what having real emotions felt like. It all still felt surreal, and the weeks and months that followed only made things worse. Michaela was heading further and further into her own insanity, trying to balance being married with still being in love with her teenage love, the man she should have been with all this time.  
  
They had tried hard to make it work, but Michaela’s heart just hadn’t been there, and Zeke had moved out, the small apartment felt even more lonely now memories of nights here after the shooting played in her mind, memories of not only her and Zeke but memories of her and Jared too, she knew it was unavoidable, so it wasn’t a surprise when the divorce papers had arrived on her doorstep to sign, she’d thrown them on the table along with her badge and keys, she needed a drink, take out and some company. It may have been a bad choice but she called Jared, maybe at this time he could be the support she needed.  
  
Getting their favorites ordered she got the plates set up along with beers for them, Jared was picking up the food on the way over, she was thankful for him because still after all this time he was still there for her. Why she wasn’t sure but she knew that their bond was a lot stronger than most, both having risked their lives for the other countless times now. Hearing the door she went to open it _ **”Should get you a key how often your here**_ ” she teased, it had became a thing since Zeke left for her and Jared to have dinner at least once a week, it wasn’t something she’d expected but they were both lonely and needed that company.  
  
After eating and talking for a while Jared noticed the divorce papers sitting on the table and glanced up at her, she seemed much more like the old Mick he knew but he also knew she would be hurting, and confused he had felt lost when his papers had come through, he’d not spoken to anyone about it though but he wished he had, he rested a hand on her arm to get her attention. _**” Mick…how are you feeling with everything? Like your divorce papers have come through…”**_ He trailed off unsure of what else he could say at the moment. " _ **My emotions have been turbulent for so long, I don’t know how to react ….I don’t know how to feel, I feel lost but happy…”**_ Jared shifted and wrapped her in a hug, somehow in all of this she was still the same Mick under everything _**” One day at a time Mick, you’ll get there, and you have me at your side navigating this with you”**_ And it was true, through all this he would always be there for her. Their love was deep and whatever came of it, it would stand the test of time.  
  
---


End file.
